1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and programs for improving the well-being of an individual, and more particularly, to a computer-implemented system for generating a highly customized program that improves the psychological, spiritual, and/or physical well-being of an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Absent direct intervention by a professional, such as a psychologist, clergyman, trainer, nutritionist, or doctor, systems that address the psychological, spiritual, and/or physical well-being of an individual are generally not responsive to needs that are specific to the individual. Instead, such systems apply generalized concepts that may be specific to the system to all who seek to obtain the benefits that the particular system purports to provide. Thus, for example, conventional self-help, or motivational, programs set forth overall goals to be achieved and a general methodology for achieving same, but generally leave it up to the individual to apply the principles of the program to his or her specific requirements. A self-help program that can be obtained commercially on cassette, DVD, or CD media will not have provision for receiving data specific to a user, or a facility for customizing the program to the needs of the particular user.
There are myriad reasons why individuals will oftentimes seek “canned” help and decline to seek professional assistance, not the least of which are cost and denial of the severity of the underlying problem. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can formulate wellness programs that are configured to take into consideration characteristics that are specific to the individual, while preserving privacy, i.e., without requiring the user to discuss personal issues with another person.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system for formulating a wellness program that takes personal information into consideration in the formulation of the wellness program, at less cost than would be the case if professional intervention were to be used.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for receiving multiple items of personal information and formulating a self-improvement program in response thereto.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a customized program product for a particular user.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a relaxation data product that contains material specifically relaxing to a particular individual.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a system that facilitates a human user to construct a custom psychological wellness product.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a system that facilitates a human user to construct a custom physical wellness product.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a system that facilitates a human user to construct a custom spiritual wellness product.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide a system that records a user's information on a recurring basis whereby changes in the user's wellness can be tracked.